A variety of situations can arise where it can be desirable to control the humidity levels and water content of materials within a building or other enclosed area need to be controlled. For example, when a building has been flooded or otherwise water damaged, removing water from the materials and air within the building is critical to prevent further damage to the material and reduce the unwanted growth of microorganisms and mold inside the building. If the water is promptly removed from the building by drying out carpets, floors, walls, and other wet items, many of the effects of the unwanted water can be minimized. However, if no efforts are taken to accelerate the drying process, wood framing and drywall may take from several months to several years to dry out, depending on saturation levels. When the conditions are right, mold growth may start in a couple of days, making it important that accelerated drying be started as promptly as possible and remove the water as quickly as possible.
Walls are particularly difficult to dry because they contain enclosed areas that trap moisture, as well as materials that absorb and retain water. For example, the spaces in between studs in a wall create void where water can be trapped. Often the spaces in between the studs are filled with insulation or sound proofing, which absorb and retain water. Many popular wall coverings, such as drywall, absorb and are easily damaged by water.
One method of gaining access to the interior of a wall involves removing the saturated drywall to allow air to circulate through cavities in walls. This destroys the drywall, paint and other decor. Replacing these interior building elements is expensive and time consuming. If the portions of the building interior that contain significant moisture can be rapidly dried, further water damage and mold growth can be avoided. Ideally, this drying would occur without removing the drywall from the building walls.
In many situations, the unwanted water does not fill the entire building, but is only a few inches deep. By protecting and facilitating the access to the bottom portion of the wall, the most frequent damage can be minimized.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.